1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new process for the conditioning and/or purification of organic isocyanates in which the isocyanates are mixed with certain silylated acids and the mixtures obtained are optionally worked up by distillation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Production-related impurities of varying types and quantities in isocyanates are the cause of reactivity fluctuations and color problems, and affect the ultimate products produced from these isocyanates. A limitation, i.e., narrowing of the specification range, particularly in the case of industrial isocyanates, is a meaningful objective for their improved and, thus, more economical handling.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a new process for the conditioning and/or purification of organic isocyanates to reduce their level of impurities and assist in overcoming the deficiences discussed above.
This object may be achieved by the process according to the invention which is described in more detail hereinafter. In accordance with the process according to the invention a small quantity of certain silylated acids, which are described in more detail hereinafter, is added to the isocyanates to be treated and optionally the resulting mixtures are worked up by distillation.